


Coffee Rings

by HalflingRanger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Coffee, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shipper!Sam, accidental Marriage Proposal, slight case fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalflingRanger/pseuds/HalflingRanger
Summary: “He can’t believe he just did that. He asked Cas to marry him… because of coffee. That wasn’t how he had wanted it to happen, he still needed to actually ask him out first. It had all started because of a case:”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester(background), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Coffee Rings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> Based on this Tumblr post:  
> https://crxstalcas.tumblr.com/post/185986976261/dean-spends-the-next-few-weeks-wondering-if#notes

He can’t believe he just did that. He asked Cas to marry him… because of coffee. That wasn’t how he had wanted it to happen, he still needed to actually ask him out first. It had all started because of a case:

  
It hadn’t seemed like it’d be a hard case, all information pointing to a milk run. So, Sam and Eileen had headed out to take care of it, stating that they could handle it by themselves. Dean figured they just wanted some alone time together. However, by the second day, they had called saying they run into a dead-end and needed help with research. So, he and Cas had spent the last few nights combing through any books that looked slightly relevant in the bunker.

  
So far, they hadn’t made any progress. Dean groaned in frustration and roughly slammed the book he had just finished looking through into the books that had been so far, useless. Cas sighed and got up and headed to the kitchen.

  
Dean barely noticed him leaving, already diving into the next book. Dean was almost ready to give up when he heard Cas returning. “Coffee?” And with a hand on Dean’s shoulder, he placed the mug down beside Dean. Dean sighed in happiness and said, “Oh my god, Cas, marry me.”

  
“Alright.” Cas replied simply. “Let me know if that book has relevant to the case.”

  
With that, he had headed back to the kitchen, leaving Dean in a state of shock at himself and Cas’ response.

  
Dean is now trying to figure out what to do next. He isn’t sure if he and Cas are technically engaged now, and he isn’t sure how to ask.

  
Cas is in the middle of making a sandwich for himself when he realizes he forgot to ask Dean if he wanted one as well. He heads back to the library. When Cas enters, he sees Dean staring off into the distance at nothing. “Dean, are you alright?” He asks in concern.

  
Dean startles at the sound of Cas’ voice. “Did you agree to marry me?” He blurts out in response. His facial expression shutters through a variety of different emotions before it ends on a mixture of anticipation, worry, and hope.

  
“Of course, Dean,” Cas says. “I love you.”  
Dean grins. “I love you too, Cas. But don’t you think I should take you on a first date before marriage.”

  
“Dean, we have essentially been dating for years now, but I will not say no more dates.” Cas says.

  
“Oh, yeah,” He says sheepishly. “I guess I never looked at it that way.”

  
They sit in silence for a few moments.

  
“Would like a ham sandwich, Dean?”

  
“Um, sure.”

  
With that, Cas heads back to the kitchen. Dean starts to turn back to the books, but as he does so, he sees a ring of coffee on the table. He shouts to Cas, “I’m gonna get a ring!”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> Later after the hunt is finished and Sam and Eileen are resting in their motel for one more night.  
> Dean calls Sam. “Hey, Sammy, you both okay?”  
> “Yeah, Dean,” Sam says tiredly. “is there something else you need…”  
> Dean interrupts in a rush with, “Cas and I are getting married!”  
> “Fucking finally.” Says Sam exasperatedly and then hangs up.


End file.
